Nunca diremos adeus completamente
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Poderia após um desentendimento, eles dizerem adeus definitivamente?


**Nunca diremos adeus completamente **

**Songfic/Yaoi**

**1x2**

Quantas vezes dissemos que não diríamos adeus?

Forever is as long as it lasts  
Para sempre dura até quando durar

_**I want to love you 'til forever comes  
I want to give you everything under the sun  
One day at a time  
I'll share with you my life  
And our forever ends the day we say goodbye  
Cause forever is as long as it lasts.**_

_**Quero amá-lo até que a eternidade venha  
Quero te oferecer tudo debaixo do Sol  
Um dia de cada vez  
Partilharei minha vida com você  
E nosso para sempre acabará o dia que dissermos adeus  
Porque o para sempre dura até quando durar**_

Quantas vezes brigamos, dizendo ser a última vez?

Para segundos depois nos encontrarmos discutindo, por coisas sem importância.

Quantas vezes dissemos que não nos separaríamos?

Para simplesmente depois abandonarmos tudo, e seguirmos caminhos opostos.

_**Don't wait 'til tomorrow, let's enjoy today  
The promise we made forever may just fade away  
So one day at a time  
Appreciate my love  
And our forever ends if we should ever say goodbye  
Cause forever is as long as it lasts.**_

_**Não espere até o amanhã, vamos aproveitar o hoje  
A promessa que fizemos de eternidade pode desaparecer  
Portanto um dia de cada vez  
Estime meu amor  
E nosso para sempre acabará o dia que dissermos adeus  
Porque o para sempre dura até quando durar**_

Quantas vezes nos separamos, dizendo não voltar atrás?

E quantas vezes voltamos, sem nem nos lembrarmos do porquê partimos?

_**And no matter where you go  
No matter what you do  
The love we share right now will always be a part of you  
Cause forever is as long as it lasts.**_

_**E não importa onde você for  
Não importa o que você faça  
O amor que partilhamos agora sempre fará parte de você  
Porque o para sempre dura até quando durar**_

Podemos ser assim tão complicados?

Podemos realmente não saber, o que é o amor?

Seremos tão egoístas a ponto de não ceder ao outro?

Ou seríamos somente humanos?

Tão terrivelmente apaixonados um pelo outro, que somos incapazes de cumprir com o que prometemos... por medo e ciúme.

I'm yours forever  
Forever is as long as it lasts  
Never say never  
Forever is as long as it lasts  
Let's stay together  
Forever is as long as it lasts  
It only gets better  
As long as we can make it last.

Sou seu para sempre  
Para sempre dura até quando durar  
Nunca diga nunca  
Para sempre dura até quando durar  
Vamos ficar juntos  
Para sempre dura até quando durar  
Só fica melhor  
Contanto que possamos fazer durar

Duo se encontrava olhando para a noite, pela janela de sua sala no QG dos preventers. Seria mais uma noite solitária. Apenas mais uma noite dentre muitas. Estava ali desde que chegara da última missão. Infiltração e coleta de dados. Quase três meses afastado, e tudo parecia o mesmo. Nada parecia ter mudado. Tudo se encontrava no mesmo lugar... da mesma forma que deixara ao partir. Nem mesmo a dor havia passado com a distância.

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo, fazendo-o voltar os olhos, assustado; para a porta. Os raios da tempestade que se formava lá fora, iluminavam a escuridão da sala, e seu coração começou a bater em sintonia com os trovões, rasgando o silêncio da madrugada.

Ele olhou para Heero que encontrava-se parado, apenas olhando-o. Testando o terreno. Imaginando se deveria ou não aproximar-se. Sabia que ele viria. Assim que soubesse de seu retorno. Era inevitável. Se ele não viesse procurá-lo, teria ido ao seu encontro; antes mesmo do dia nascer mais uma vez.

_**One day at a time  
I'll share with you my life  
And our forever ends the day we say goodbye  
No matter where you go  
No matter what we do  
The love we share right now will always be a part of you  
Cause forever is as long as it lasts.**_

_**Um dia de cada vez  
Partilharei minha vida com você  
E nosso para sempre acabará o dia que dissermos adeus  
Porque o para sempre dura até quando durar  
Não importa onde você for  
Não importa o que você faça  
O amor que partilhamos agora sempre fará parte de você  
Porque o para sempre dura até quando durar**_

Heero observou a figura do americano; parado, junto à janela de vidro. Havia atravessado metade da cidade para vê-lo, e teria atravessado meio mundo se necessário. Apenas para vê-lo novamente. Mesmo na escuridão da sala, sabia como este se sentia. Sabia que seu rosto deveria estar manchado pelas lágrimas que havia derramado pela última briga. Três meses... foi o tempo da última separação entre eles. Três meses em que chegava na casa que dividiam e não era recebido pelo sorriso claro, e pelas palavras de boas-vindas.

Procurou nos olhos de Duo, uma razão que o fizesse manter-se afastado, mas tudo o que viu foi expectativa. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até ele.

Amava-o mais do que qualquer coisa. O rapaz à sua frente havia se tornado sua vida. A única coisa sã e certa em seu mundo, e não abriria mão dele. Não importava quantos adeus e última vez dissessem. Sabia que sempre viriam um de encontro ao outro.

Até que morressem estariam juntos.

Amariam-se como loucos.

Brigariam com a mesma intensidade.

Diriam adeus e sofreriam como se fosse a própria morte.

E retornariam um ao outro, ansiando pelo conforto e amor mais uma vez.

Duo fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque em seu rosto. Lagrimas desciam, quentes; por sua face. Abriu os olhos ao som do trovão que precipitou a chuva por sobre a cidade lá fora. Tremeu ao ter os lábios cobertos pelos de Heero. Agarrou-se a ele com saudade. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Estas eram, e sempre seriam desnecessárias,; mesmo que as usassem durante as brigas. Um olhar, um toque; e tudo sempre seria esquecido depois, não importava quantas vezes dissessem adeus; ele nunca seria o último completamente.

Owari 

Terminei mais uma!  
Essa música para quem não conhece pertence ao Jon Secada e achei que ficava linda com eles.  
Agradecimentos a Sis Dee pela tradução da musica. Valeu Dee!  
E a Dhanda pela revisão...(tadinha tenho explorado ela tanto)  
Dedico a todos os que me mandam emails, reviews e que lêem minhas fics, mas não comentam por inúmeros motivos.  
E a todos os fãs de 1x2, incondicionalmente...


End file.
